battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath Jr.
Wrath Jr. was a middleweight robot that fought in Season 5.0 of BattleBots. It was built by Todd Mendenhall of Team Revelation to go along with its larger counterpart Wrath, and they looked almost alike--Both robots were six-wheel drive robots with front plows which were pneumatically actuated to dig into the ground. Wrath Jr. was very successful, reaching the quarterfinals of its only season. Todd Mendenhall also built and fought superheavyweight Doom of Babylon. Robot History Season 5.0 Wrath Jr.'s first ever match was against Cryptler. Wrath Jr. won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Borris. Wrath Jr. won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Pack Raptors. Wrath Jr. won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Turbo. After Wrath Jr. was pushing Turbo around the BattleBox at one point, Turbo stopped moving and it was now being counted out. Wrath Jr. won by TKO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Complete Control. Both robots went straight at each other and Complete Control attempts to grab Wrath Jr., but it escapes immediately. Wrath Jr. pushes Complete Control against the spikestrip and both robots started driving around the arena. Wrath Jr. drives straight at Complete Control and Complete Control attempts to clamp into Wrath Jr., but it escapes and drives up on the entrance ramp. Complete Control stops moving and Wrath Jr. pushes it against the spikestrip. Wrath Jr. goes back in its starting square and shortly after, Wrath Jr. came back to free Complete Control and it started moving again. After more pushing from both robots, Wrath Jr. gets caught on the killsaws and gets lifted by Complete Control. Wrath Jr. gets underneath Complete Control and shoves it across the BattleBox, into the base of the screw. Complete Control bounces up from hitting the screw and lands on top of the pulverizer. As Complete Control was still stuck on top of the pulverizer, Wrath Jr. charges straight at the pulverizer and free Complete Control. Complete Control gets caught on the killsaws twice and raises its lifting arm on top of the rear of Wrath Jr. Wrath Jr. backs into Complete Control's front and pushes it into the spikestrip again. Wrath Jr. later pushes Complete Control onto the killsaws as Wrath Jr. got underneath Complete Control with its plow. Wrath Jr. then takes Complete Control to the screws and Complete Control escapes. The match ended with both robots getting caught on the ramrods. Wrath Jr. won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Psychotron. In the beginning of the match, both robots went straight at each other and Psychotron got its wedge underneath the right side of Wrath Jr. Both robots were moving around each other and Psychotron gets underneath Wrath Jr. again. Psychotron drove itself onto the killsaws and both robots started pushing each other. Psychotron got itself caught on the killsaws again and Wrath Jr. charges into the right side of Psychotron, nearly flipping it onto its back. Wrath Jr. got its plow underneath the front of Psychotron and Psychotron tries to escape. Wrath Jr. started pushing the right side of Psychotron and it tried to take it to the pulverizer, but Psychotron managed to escape and ends up on the exit ramp. Psychotron gets caught on the killsaws again and both robots crashed into each other. Wrath Jr. started pushing the right side of Psychotron again and it prepared to take it to the pulverizer, but Psychotron managed to escape again and nearly took a hit from the pulverizer. Both robots crashed into each other once again and Psychotron drives over Wrath Jr.'s plow. Psychotron bumps into Wrath Jr. twice and Wrath Jr. pushes it toward the pulverizer again, but Psychotron escapes after crashing into the spikestrip. Wrath Jr. continued bumping Psychotron and Psychotron went straight at Wrath Jr.'s front before getting caught on the killsaws again. Psychotron started pushing the right side of Wrath Jr. and tried to push it toward the pulverizer, but Wrath Jr. backs away and Psychotron nearly crashed into the screws. Psychotron gets underneath the front of Wrath Jr. and Wrath Jr. backs away. Wrath Jr. gets its plow underneath the front of Psychotron and takes it under the pulverizer. Both robots continued pushing each other and Psychotron gets underneath the right side of Wrath Jr. With only a few seconds left, Wrath Jr. bumps into the left side of Psychotron and Psychotron got its wedge underneath Wrath Jr. one more time. The time ran out and Wrath Jr. won on a 29-16 judge's decision. This win put Wrath Jr. to the middleweight quarterfinals, where it faced S.O.B. This fight mainly involved Wrath Jr. charging into S.O.B., getting stuck in its dustpan, and S.O.B. slamming its non-functioning saw into Wrath Jr. Wrath Jr. also took a shot from the pulverizer and S.O.B ran over the killsaws. In the end, S.O.B. won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Wrath Jr. was eliminated from the tournament. Wrath Jr. couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "The end of your robot's life is near. As is WRATH JR.!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots from California